Let It Go
by NewRusherBoy.ZF
Summary: En el reino de Asgard vive un príncipe con extraños poderes. Tras un incidente el príncipe es encerrado en una de las habitaciones del reino sin poder salir hasta que en un extraño día simplemente, let it go. Advertencia. Puede que le cambiara personalidades a bueno pues todos.


**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Marvel y Let It Go a Disney.**

**Advertencia. Puede y hay cambios en las personalidad. Las escenas están basadas en la película de -pasa un trailer y un desfile- ¿entienden?**

* * *

El incidente no había pasado a más, fue una simple ventisca helada que dejo inconsciente sobre la nieve a su hermano. No había sido a propósito. Thor le había arrebatado su libro y el en un gesto de enojo y con un movimiento de mano lo mando a volar a un muro.

No importaba lo molesto o bruto que Thor podía llegar a ser, el no deseaba lastimarlo y tener que darse cuenta que sus poderes podían herir a la gente era algo difícil de comprender para el pequeño príncipe.

Su padre fue el que había decidió "Debemos encerrarlo hasta que aprenda a controlar sus poderes. Es lo mejor para Loki y para el reino, además, si lo descubren solo verán a un monstruo" Las palabras de Odín fueron duras, pero efectivas para que Frigga dejase de insistir en no encerrar a su hijo. Sin embargo sabía que los habitantes de Asgard eran muy crueles con lo diferente y por miedo podían herirlo.

El príncipe que escucho detrás de la puerta las palabras de su padre miro con miedo y rencor sus dedos azules –soy un monstruo- se dijo y se convenció a si mismo, por lo que sin reparos el acepto estar recluido. Educado en su encierro para ser un príncipe obediente, un chico bueno, elegante, el mejor en su pequeño reino de aislamiento.

* * *

Los años pasaron y los príncipes cambiaron con el tiempo. El príncipe Thor se habia vuelto un guerrero próximo a su coronación, mientras que el príncipe Loki aun recluido en uno de los cuartos se convirtió en un joven amable, elegante y serio. Aprendió con el tiempo que lo mejor era cerrar su corazón, no dejar que nadie lo viera, no ser libre.

Con el paso del tiempo sus poderes fueron creciendo, el aprendió a controlar sus emociones, llevando unos guantes que sus padres le dieron para bloquear el frio y poder tener cosas en las manos sin congelarlas.

Con su hermano no tenía hacia años mucho contacto, no eran unidos y para el príncipe menor era lo mejor.

Los días pasaron hasta que llego el día de la coronación. Su padre había decidido dejar el reino en manos de su hermano, él no se opuso pese a que en el fondo quería ser rey, él sabía que lo prudente y lo mejor es que fuera Thor. El reino no necesitaba que un monstruo como él lo gobernase. Lo verdaderamente seguro era que él estaba nervioso incluso más que Thor al tener que presentarse en público.

El sonido de las trompetas anunciaron uno a uno a los miembros de la familia real, todos se encontraban hablando de lo bien que se veía el príncipe Thor, los reyes y también todos se encontraba hablando de que el príncipe Loki saldría de nuevo después de diez años sin tener idea ninguno, ni los sirvientes que lo atendían sabían por qué se encontraba aislado.

Los amigos del futuro rey se encontraban hablando entre si de lo raro que iba ser ver de nuevo al príncipe, aquel niño estudioso, que no les dirigía nunca la palabra, incluso en el tiempo que se dejó ver.

Desde la zona alta Loki tomo aire, se acercó a las escaleras con la frente en alto, denoto que era un ser elegante en su andar, el reino o al menos los presentes fueron sorprendidos por lo bien que se veía el príncipe. Al parecer los años le sentaron bien. En sus pasos lucia con elegancia su traje blanco con negro acomodando su capa mirando con un gesto amable a los presentes.

-Mi noche es esta- pensó desde abajo Frandal, el rubio amigo de Thor que tenía pensado tener un encuentro indecente con el príncipe menor.

El transcurso de la coronación fue tranquilo, Odín y Frigga estaban complacidos de no tener ningún percance con Loki, mientras este último se encontraba apartado en un rincón. Protegido en la soledad, hasta que Thor se acercó. El más fuerte se sentía bien pues tenía mucho sin ver a su hermano.

-¿Te lo estás pasando bien?- dudo.

-Sí, Thor ahora vete- pidió con un tono cortante.

El más ancho se quedó insistiendo. Tiraba de su brazo con brusquedad, estaba buscando poder llevárselo del rincón para presentarlo con sus amigos, hasta que de un gesto muy brusco le desprendió el guante.

El gesto de Loki fue de sorpresa y se estiro ocultando la mano desnuda para quitárselo.

-Dámelo- Le exigió a lo que Thor negó.

-Tienes que venir conmigo- le exigió ocultando el guante de su hermano menor.

Este tomo aire y con tal de no tener problemas accedió a acercarse. Su gesto siempre fue el de alguien educado y amable, hablando con tranquilidad con los presentes sorprendidos pues ese no era el príncipe bromista que conocieron en el pasado.

Sin moverse demasiado se encontraba a una prudente distancia de su hermano, del mismo modo de los invitados, ocultando su mano en sí mismo. Después de un rato pudo sentir el frio recorrer su ropa y separo manteniendo sus manos juntas, sintiendo el frio y con un gesto extraño se levantó siendo seguido por Thor.

-Quiero mi guante de regreso- le pidió y choco con alguien en su espalda -¿Qué?- se encontró de repente a Frandal.

-Príncipe Loki ¿No quiere algo de beber?- el tono fue educado, pero las intenciones del sujeto eran entendibles. Thor se acercó enfadado. Los dos amigos se peleaban uno por defender el honor de su hermano y otro por lo exagerado del ¿rey?

-Por favor mi guante- pidió de nuevo dando pasos nervioso por la gente que estaba viendo como el rey discutía –Mi guante- repitió al ser también interrogado por dos sujetos que se fueron acercando a él. Thor regreso donde se encontraba aun discutiendo –MI GUANTE- el movimiento de su mano libero una ráfaga que congelo el suelo creando picos que se fueron formando cerca del cuello de varios presente incluyendo Thor.

El nervioso y asustado príncipe miro alrededor, su padre Odín lo miraba desde lo alto con un gesto de desaprobación, Firgga y Thor de sorpresa, mientras que Frandal con un gesto de sorpresa lo señalo –Nos quiso matar- acuso al príncipe.

-Siempre ha estado celoso de su hermano- se escuchó la voz de alguien por detrás de todos.

-Es un peligro, es un monstruo- el sonido de una voz juzgando.

-Lo quiere eliminar para ser el rey- el gesto que hizo Loki fue de sorpresa ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo estaban acusando de algo tan vil como lastimar a su hermano? Su madre y Thor hicieron un gesto parecido mientras Odín se levantó. El príncipe solo se dio la vuelta y de repente salió corriendo apresurado. Los guardias lo siguieron por órdenes de Odín sin que se puedan dar cuenta Frigga o Thor. Los guardias fueron detrás.

El miedo, la ira, los nervios se mezclaban dentro de Loki. Pudo notar como una lanza dio justo a su lado y comprendió que mandaron a los guardias a darle caza. En ese momento pudo ver que su familia lo abandono por completo.

-Loki detente- se escuchó un Thor sorprendido por que los guardias atacaban a un príncipe, a su hermano que no lo escuchaba y se encontraba viendo el puente. Este es el que permite el paso fuera del reino. Custodiado por guardias.

Miro los guardias que se iban acercando –no me obliguen- pido en un grito cuando sintió que una flecha rozo su brazo, tomo aire y con un movimiento congelo las flechas, el hielo en los pies y brazos de los guardias les impidió moverse. Thor tenia una espada para poder proteger a su hermano de los guardas, pero los encontró congelados y fue donde Loki que se sorprendió ¿el también?¿Su hermano quería lastimarlo? No, a él no lo iba a herir.

El agua turbia lo separaba del otro lado, de un lugar seguro, lejos de aquel reino, lo que pudo hacer o pida era intentar nada al otro lado, miro a su hermano con la espada que seguro buscaba cortar su cuello y puso un pie en el agua que de repente se congelo, soltó todo el aire y puso su otro pie notando como el agua se volvía hielo pudo ir corriendo sin el miedo de caer y ahogarse, dejando a Thor atrás y creando un muro de hielo que bloqueo tanto lo que era la ruta del puente como su camino de hielo.

Se encontraba del otro lado y pese a ser el inicia del verano noto nieve que fue al suelo y de repente una tormenta helada azoto el reino. Mientras él iba corriendo para escapar de todos. Dejando aun sorprendido Thor que miraba a los guardias furioso.

* * *

Entro de golpe al castillo insultando y gritando.

-¿Por qué lo atacaron?- dudo

-Intento lastimarlo y al señor Frandal, Rey- encubrieron la orden de Odín.

-No es cierto. Nunca me lastimaría, no fue apropósito- defendió a su hermano.

-El intento matarnos Thor- escupió Frandal.

-Lo pusimos nervioso, lo asustamos, por eso paso lo que paso- siguió defendiendo.

-El príncipe ataco a los guardias, vea como los dejo- se aparecieron los sujetos con hielo en su cuerpo.

-Fueron ustedes los que atacaron a mi hermano solo se defendió. No di ordenes de ir por él, no debieron actuar por su cuenta- gruño furioso mientras Odin observaba desde su sitio con Frigga a su lado.

-Debemos buscarlo, no podemos dejarlo afuera, es peligroso- suplico.

-Lo mejor es olvidarnos de él. Nunca perteneció a nosotros- las palabras fueron crueles.

En silencio Frigga fue con Thor, ignorando las palabras hirientes de Odín, quería ver a su hijo y comprender que sucedió. Conocía a Loki y el no sería capaz de lastimarlos.

-Yo iré a buscar a mi hermano tengan listo pronto un gran caballo para mi partida- les ordeno.

-No debes arriesgarte- se acercó Frandal se mostró preocupado por lo que pudiese tener que pasar en aquel sitio. Sin estar del todo seguro de que Thor fuera apto sin poder entender el que fuera Rey.

-Es mi hermano y él nunca me va a lastimar ¿entiendes?- le tomo por el cuello con enojo por como trataban a su hermano, todos lo veían como si este fuese un monstruo todos menos Frigga y el que tenían confianza plena en el príncipe.

* * *

**La nieve brilla blanca en la montaña**

**Esta noche no hay huella que pueda verse**

**Un reino de aislamiento**

**Y parece que yo soy el rey**

El pequeño príncipe ya se encontraba lejos del reino, caminando solo, mirando sus dedos de un color azul fuerte y mirando el guante –ahora si estoy solo- se dijo a sí mismo. Sin sentir o darle realmente importancia, estaba encerrado en un cuarto, no era menos doloroso que ir caminando por una montaña llena de nieve y hielo. Por un lado y de cierto modo le era agradable estar alejado del reino.

**El viento está aullando como esta tormenta**

**Con un remolino en mi interior**

**No podía evitarlo**

**El cielo sabe que lo intente**

El sonido que soplaba el viento frio lleno de nieve parecía entender su interior roto. Un sentimiento de culpa estaba dentro, pero no podía arrepentirse, el hizo todo lo que le fue posible para controlarse, pero el miedo y los nervios le ganaron, su madre debía al menos poder comprender que hacia lo posible, mantener su corazón sin abrir era su meta que fue encomendada por otros y aceptada por él.

**No les dejes entrar**

**No les dejes ver**

**Se el chico bueno que siempre debes de ser**

**Ocúltalo, no dejes que sepan**

Se repitió las palabras mentalmente, lo que su padre siempre le dijo las pocas veces que se dignaba a ir a verlo, como cuando le entrego sus preciados guantes ellos que siempre de cierta manera ocultaron algo que él era en verdad. Ellos siempre fueron su límite entre lo que debía y lo que podía hacer sin dejar que los demás viesen sus poderes solo por que se consideraba un monstruo peligroso, pero ¿es cierto?

**Bueno, pues ahora lo saben**

Se dijo y tomo el guante para arrojarlo y que el viento se lo llevara mirando sus manos sus dedos todo lo que reflejaba el hieo.

**Déjalo ir, déjalo ir**

**No puedo retenerlo más**

**Déjalo ir, déjalo ir**

**Me apartare y cerrare la puerta**

**No importa lo que van a decir**

**Deje que la tormenta se lleve el enojo**

Miro sus dedos de nuevo. Con un simple movimiento de estos pudo ver una luz de un color azulado y blanco helado, parecía ser un brillo muy hermoso con formas de copos de hielo y nieve. Con un movimiento completo de muñeca logro crear varios muñecos de nieve y entonces se dio cuenta que estaba solo y no tenía por qué contener sus poderes, no importaba el que podían decir, ya no tenía por qué ocultarse, podía liberarse de todos.

Hizo un gesto con los brazos y creo una ventisca con el mismo intenso brillo de color hielo, tomo impulso y corrió mientras movía los brazos se sentía bien el estar fuera de nuevo sin tener miedo o sin preocuparse.

El frio no me molesta de todas maneras.

Se dijo y dejo que su capa se fuese volando con el viento.

**Es gracioso como a cierta distancia**

**Todo parece pequeño**

**Y los miedos que una vez me controlaban**

**No pueden llegar a mí en absoluto**

Miro la nieve, las montañas y tomo impulso y se fue corriendo alrededor, sin tener miedo, sin que Odín pudiese impedirle estar afuera o los guardias atacando, el cabello negro del príncipe Loke se movía a la par que sus brazos para libera la nieve, creando pilas de nieve junto con muñecos, todo a su alrededor. No necesitaba mucho más que hacer sus propios súbditos de hielo, no es que necesitara a los ciudadanos que lo veían como un monstruo,

Entonces mostrando su aun infantil mente se dejó caer haciendo círculos y formas en su sitio. Haciendo movimiento no muy bruscos y dejando que se creen figuras de hielo, de todos los ciudadanos al menos de Thor y la familia real sin estar incluido al no sentir que es parte de ellos.

**Es hora de ver lo que puedo hacer**

**Para poner aprueba mis límites y romperlos**

**No hay nada bueno, ni nada malo**

**No hay reglas para mí**

**Soy libre**

Grito sin importar si estaba solo, sus pulmones se lo permitían y entonces viendo que no se encontraba un camino y solo un gran vacío impulso sus manos al frente y con los mismos rayos de color hielo creo un puente, pisando como en el agua y viendo que se fue este haciendo liso corrió de nuevo dando forma a una escalera gigante hasta llegar a el sitio, la otra montaña de hielo. Creando dos montículos donde salto y creo con hielo un inmenso desliz para poder bajar divertido.

**Déjalo ir, Déjalo ir **

**Soy uno con el cielo y el viento**

**Déjalo ir déjalo ir**

**No me veras llorar**

**Aquí estoy**

**Aquí me quedare**

**Deja que la tormenta se lleve mi enojo**

Desde arriba se deslizaba con el tobogán con las manos separadas mientras daba sobre el sitio de nieve blando, se fue corriendo de nuevo. Las noches que se lo paso solo, el tiempo que se lo paso llorando sin nadie todo desapareció, solo estaba el corriendo sin que pudiesen detenerlo. Se puso en medio pisando con fuerza el suelo y generando que un intenso brillo hiciera un copo de nieve gigante miro al frente con decisión dispuesto a que no vuelvan a detenerlo, a encerrarlo, a no lastimar a nadie estando solo.

**Mi poder es una ráfaga**

**A través del aire sobre el suelo**

**Mi alma es un espiral de fractales congelados**

**Y un pensamiento cristaliza como una ráfaga helada**

**Yo nunca voy a volver el pasado quedo en el pasado**

El adolescente hizo presión en el suelo y poco a poco levantando los brazos con los muros que se iban formando, dispuesto a no volver a aquel castillo donde no era bienvenido, dispuesto a no lastimar a nadie de nuevo, el mismo se iba a poder crear un hogar donde se encuentre el solo. Donde se pueda ser el mismo sin nadie que lo moleste por ello y sin que nadie salga perjudicado por el o sus poderes.

Desde dentro daba forma a los muros, ventanas y techos mientras ilusionado con su poder, con el saber que puede crear y no solo lastimar, construía un nuevo sitio donde poder estar sin que lo juzguen.

**Déjalo ir Déjalo ir**

**Me levantare como el amanecer **

**Déjalo ir Déjalo ir**

**Ese chico perfecto se ha ido**

**Aquí estoy a la luz del día**

**Deje que la tormenta se llevara el enojo**

Se encontraba listo, su propio sitio, alzado majestuoso y bello con la luz dando en sus muros de hielo. No tenía que aparentar ya nada, no tenía por qué mostrarse como el que no era realmente. Por fin, en medio de la tormenta podía verse a sí mismo sin miedo.

**-El frio no me molesta de todos modos-**

* * *

**Dejen comentarios.**


End file.
